


To Be a Nightguard: Part 1

by Aim4TheStars_69



Series: To Be a Nightguard [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Pilot (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aim4TheStars_69/pseuds/Aim4TheStars_69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You got a job at the factory courtesy of your best friend, Miss Mahogany. You move into the Night Terror Mansion, and meet many friends. When you meet her handsome, mysterious, bodyguard Vendetta, he tells you that the factory is haunted by dead children. Is the rumor true? Are you in danger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be a Nightguard: Part 1

You've just gotten a brand new job at an animatronic factory. You're at the airport waiting for your friend, Mahogany, to arive when suddenly, you hear shouting from behind you. "Y/n! Y/n! Hey!" You turn around. "Huh?" You mumble. You see Miss Mahogany waving her arms above her head trying to get your attention. "Hey, Mahogany." You say as you walk over to her. "I'm surprised you recognized me, Y/n." She says. "Yeah," You say under a chuckle, "I remember you with a leather jacket and ripped jeans. The only way I knew it was you is from your arm." You motion to her bionic arm. She flexes it. "I've got to be the only person you know with one of these!" She says. "C'mon, I got a car out front." She says, giggling.  
Mahogany leads you to a car and opens the door. Her in the passenger seat, you in the back. Driving the car is a man with a yellow longsleeve shirt nd matching overalls. He has dark purple hair tied in a ponytail. "Vendettaaaa?" Mahogany leaned towards the man. "Say hi~" She nagged. "Tch, Hi." He said. "Did you even look at her? That's not nice, Ven!" She whined. The man looked into the mirror. "Hello." He said, and looked away. You frown and look down. 'He must not be very friendly,' you think. Miss Mahogany made a face as you pull into a driveway of a large building.  
"Welcome to the night terror mansion, Y/n!" Miss Mahogany shouts as she opens her door and jumps out. You get out of the car and gawk at the building. "You...live here?" You ask. "Yup! And soon, so will you." She says. Vendetta steps out of the car and smiles at you weakly. "Hey, I'm sorry for being so rude." He says. He blushes, and you see his face. His white eyes have no pupils, and his hair is messy, but you realize how handsome he really is. Mahogany is unlocking te door so you go catch up to her. Before she could, someone swung the door open. Mahogany fell but was caught by the home of whoever opened the door. "Oops! Sorry Miss Mahogany!" He squeaks. He walks onto the porch. "Hey bro!" He shouted. He reminds you of Vendetta, but his entire body is purple, along with his hair. He has on a white t-shirt and jeans. "Hello, Vince. Y/n, this is my younger brother, Vince. Vince, meet Y/n." Vendetta says. Vince is attractive, but his look is boyish.  
Miss Mahogany, Vendetta, and Vincent lead you inside. A couple times, you could swear you saw Vincent lean over and sniff you. You don't want to be rude, in fear of loosing your job, so you walk to the other side of Mahogany and hope he doesn't notice. Your bedroom is big, but slightly boring. The bed has white and gray covers, and the walls are beige. "Heh heh... Sorry it's so plain." Vince says. "It's fine, Vince. Thanks." You say. He leaves and you put on your black sweatpants and white tanktop. You go to sleep shortly.

 

To Be Continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya'll sooooo much for reading! I appreciate the support.  
> Miss Mahogany, Vendetta, and other charaters belong to Reborinica and Dapper Deoxys.  
> You belong to..well..you.  
> The story is ALL me.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
